Z Snowbound with Penelope Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Derek Morgan usually loved everything about the holidays, but this year he just didn't have that Christmas feeling...until fate managed to strand him with Penelope. Written for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange challenge for LoveforPenandDerek!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This is my submission for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange and it is written especially for LoveforPenandDerek! It's a multi-chapter fic that will be fully posted before Christmas Day. I hope you enjoy it! - Angie_

**_Prologue_**

"There he goes," Reid remarked dryly as Derek Morgan made his way through the bullpen and towards Penelope's office.

"Just a-walkin' _straight_ to her office," agreed JJ.

"He never says hi to us anymore," Prentiss chimed in.

"Let alone brings us coffee." Reid sighed peevishly. "And…_we've_ worked with him for years. She's only been here for six months."

Prentiss tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "When do you think they're gonna realize that they're crazy in love?"

"Why do you think they can't see it already?" JJ mused instead of answering.

"I have absolutely no idea," Prentiss said in bewilderment.

Reid sighed. "They're a reconciliation waiting to happen."

They all jumped and turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Do you really have nothing better to do this morning than to speculate about your coworkers?" Hotch asked disapprovingly.

"I'm not punched in yet," Reid piped up.

At Hotch's stern glare, the three of them scattered hastily.

* * *

"You haven't been home in years," Preston said accusingly from the other end of the phone.

Penelope winced at her brother's allegation. He was right; she _hadn't_ been home in years. There were memories around every single corner in Chicago, and she was constantly being assaulted with them. Staying away was a defense mechanism really. "Preston, I _promise_ I'll come home this year," she told him.

"That's what you said last year," he grumbled.

"Something came up last year," Penelope muttered.

"Sure it did," he said caustically.

"Preston," Penelope said through gritted teeth. "I _said_ I'll come home this year." She gave Derek a small wave as he walked into her office. Her jaw dropped at the welcome sight of coffee. _Thank you_, she mouthed, practically springing up out of her chair to take it from him.

He grinned as he nodded, leaning back against her desk and listening to her side of the conversation.

"When?" Preston persisted.

"When what?" she asked distractedly as she took a long swallow. It had the perfect amount of cream and sugar in it; she had to force herself not to sigh with pleasure. Derek Morgan knew her so well.

"_When _are you coming home?"

Penelope sat back down, pulled her calendar up on the computer screen and studied it. "My first day off is December 21st, but I'd like at least one day to sleep in."

"Fine," Preston agreed. "So you'll fly in on the 22nd?"

"I'll check around for flights," Penelope conceded.

"No need," Preston said. She heard a click on the other end of the phone. "Done."

"Done?" Penelope asked panicked. "What do you mean _done_?"

"I just ordered your ticket on line," he informed her. "You should be getting an email confirmation shortly."

Penelope's fingers flew over the keyboard and her inbox appeared on the screen. Sure enough, there was a confirmation email from Delta Airlines. "You little _shit_," she breathed.

"It actually works out perfectly because you'll be landing in the afternoon, and Helena and I will have just flown in that morning from visiting her folks in Maine. See you then, PJ."

He hung up the phone and she slammed down her own receiver in a huff. He was so sneaky!

"What's going on?" Derek asked, clearly amused.

"Preston booked me a flight home," she muttered.

"Hey, that's great!" Derek said, his eyes lighting up. "You can stop by and visit my mom. I know she'd love to see you again."

"Maybe," Penelope said evasively. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"My _Thanksgiving_? It was great. But my black Friday…" Derek groaned. "My mother had me up at three a.m., Penelope. Three a.m."

Penelope giggled at his tone of voice.

"And then she had me carrying all of these bags through the mall like I was her…maid or something," he said with disgust.

"Butler," Penelope corrected.

"Whatever," Derek growled. "I'm never going home for Thanksgiving again."

"Right," Penelope said doubtfully. Derek wouldn't be away from his mother during the holidays for the world. He absolutely adored her, and it had always been one of Penelope's favorite things about him.

"Well, from now on my flight leaves that night!" he said adamantly.

Penelope laughed as she turned around to click out of her email screen. "Why are you 'scrooging' so hard?" she asked. "This is usually your favorite time of the year."

"I don't know," he said, clearly troubled. "I'm just not _feeling_ it this year."

"BAU team! Conference room," they heard Hotch say loudly from the bullpen.

Penelope sighed as she spun her chair around and then stood. "This conversation isn't over," she informed Derek.

He didn't say anything, just straightened and then fell into step beside her as they walked out of her office together. An agent from another department nodded at them in greeting. "Morgan."

"Hi," they said in unison.

Penelope laughed. "Wow. Things would probably be a whole lot easier if I took my maiden name back," she commented.

Derek didn't say anything. They'd been divorced for fifteen years now, but as far as he was concerned, she could have his last name forever if she wanted it. He'd just prefer that he was part of the deal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****I forgot to let you know what my prompts were at the beginning of the last chapter. They are: Please Come Home for Christmas (Bon Jovi), roaring fire in a fire place, Christmas tree, and stringing popcorn; my story is a gift for LoveforPenandDerek, and all of the prompts will be included.**

**You guys blew me away with all of your reviews for last chapter! Thank you so much!**

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Penelope said as she snapped her phone shut.

"What?" Derek asked as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Oooh—that one's mine!" she said, pointing to a suitcase.

Derek practically vaulted over the person in front of him. "This one?" he asked loudly.

She nodded and he pulled it off the luggage carousel, then headed back to her. "That was my last one," she told him. Derek had managed to get himself booked on the same flight Penelope had been on, and he'd proven himself to be very helpful. He was more agile than she was, and he'd gotten her luggage for her in record time, despite the throng of people in O'Hare Airport.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

Penelope sighed. "That was a message from my brother. He and Helena are still in Maine. Apparently they're getting pounded with snow. All flights have been cancelled until further notice."

"That sucks," Derek said. "What are you going to do?"

Penelope shrugged. "I guess I'm going to have to get a hotel room," she told him.

Derek laughed. "Hotel room, my ass," he said. "You're coming home with me."

"Derek, I am not coming home with you and crashing your Christmas," she said firmly.

He grinned at her. "Sure you are. If I show up and tell my mother that you're her Christmas present, that will secure my place as her favorite child forever," he teased.

Penelope couldn't help but giggle. "Derek—"

"Penelope, do you want to spend the night alone?" he asked.

"No," she said softly.

"Then it's settled. You're coming home with me," he insisted, picking up his suitcase and one of hers.

She grabbed the other and followed him as he headed for the exit. He frowned when they'd almost reached the doors. "My mother is usually waiting inside," he said.

"Maybe you should check _your_ messages," she muttered.

"That's a good idea," he agreed, pulling his phone from the clip at his waist. He hit one on the speed dial for his voicemail, and his expression became somber as he listened.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked when he put his phone back.

"That was my mother. They're grounded in Salt Lake City," he grumbled.

"Awww…I'm sorry," Penelope said sincerely.

Derek shrugged. "Well, that's what they get for going to Hawaii without me for Christmas," he joked, his usual smirk returning. "Looks like it's just you and me for now," he said. "What do you think about that?"

Penelope took a deep breath. "Well, we've done it before," she said.

Derek lifted an eyebrow at her. "And if I recall correctly, we were pretty good at it," he reminded her.

"Uhh…" Penelope cleared her throat. "Derek," she said in a strangled voice. "Are we still talking about Christmas?"

He grinned at her frequently, but the way he was grinning at her right now…it was different. This was a grin that Penelope hadn't seen in a long time. He always looked sexy, but this was his 'I _know_ I'm sexy grin,' and it had always made her weak in the knees. "What else would I be talkin' about?" he asked roguishly.

* * *

"Your mother's house never changes," Penelope said as she hung her coat up in the entry way just off the kitchen.

Derek grinned as he placed his own coat on the hook next to hers. "Thank God," he said.

Even after all of these years, Penelope hadn't forgotten her way around the Morgan household. She headed to the living room and stopped just inside the doorway. Derek leaned against the doorframe to watch her and listened as she sighed in appreciation. "Your mother really has a way with decorating," she said in awe as she studied the Christmas tree in the living room.

Fran certainly hadn't carried the tree in on her own; it was over six feet tall and not a single branch was missing a decoration. Penelope walked towards the oversized tree, and one particular ornament caught her eye. 'Our first Christmas '92.' She touched the decoration, and then quickly stepped back, hoping Derek hadn't seen. The ornament had been a gift from his mother on their first Christmas as a married couple and she'd obviously hung onto it. Instead of looking at Derek, she walked over to the fireplace and grinned. "And the stockings were hung by the chimney with care…" she said softly.

Derek straightened. "There's no food here," he told her. "I need to go to the grocery store. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said.

Derek frowned. "Really? What about your aversion to the cold?" he teased.

Penelope laughed. "I have a bigger aversion to being in Chicago and not visiting my old stomping grounds," she informed him.

"Don't go too far," he warned with concern. "It's supposed to start snowing pretty hard."

* * *

Penelope pulled her coat tighter around herself in hopes of warding off some of the cold as she headed down the block and looked around. Was she lost? She turned in circles, and a familiar deli across the street caught her eye. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that she was exactly where she'd thought she was. But nothing—except for the little deli—was as it should be.

* * *

Penelope hurried back to the house, and by the time she arrived, Derek was already back, pulling groceries out of the reusable sacs in the kitchen and putting them away. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said in a small voice.

He looked up, alarmed at her tone. "You OK?" he asked.

"Did you know…?" her voice trailed off as she choked back a sob.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know that they tore our old apartment building down?"

He nodded. "Last year," he told her. "Are you…upset?" he asked.

"It's the only place we ever lived together," she said instead of answering.

Derek stopped and took a deep breath, resting his hands on the table in front of him. He was thoroughly confused. In the six months that they'd been working together, Penelope had never presented herself as anything other than his friend and coworker. But if he was reading the signals correctly… "Penelope, are you…do you…?"

"I need to unpack," she said quickly as she fled the room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Derek knocked on the guest bedroom door, but there was no response. He opened the door anyway. "Penelope?" he called softly.

He heard the mattress move as she rolled over onto her back, and he went over to sit down next to her. The room was bathed in soft light when he turned the lamp beside the bed on. "You OK?" he asked.

She still didn't say anything and it was then that he noticed her tear-streaked cheeks.

"Talk to me, Baby Girl," he said soothingly.

She lifted her eyes to his and took a deep breath. "Do you ever think we made a mistake?" she asked despondently.

Derek took a deep breath of his own as he collected his thoughts. Of course he knew how he felt, but he'd never before had to put it into words. "Penelope, I think we made a _lot_ of mistakes," he finally said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, using the back of his hand to swipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"For a lot of things," she said. "But mostly I'm sorry that I tried to make you choose between your job and me."

"Hey," Derek said firmly. "_You_ don't get to be sorry for that, Penelope. _I'm _the one who's sorry for that." He studied her face, locking his eyes on hers. "I'm _sorry_ that I chose my career over you. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made, Baby Girl. I was young, and I was cocky. I thought I was invincible…I…thought I could wait you out." He shook his head. "I never thought you'd really leave."

She laughed harshly. "I was young, too. And I just…I was so scared, Derek. The first time you got shot...I'd always known it was a risk. But the second time…" She shook her head. "I just couldn't take it."

"You shouldn't have had to," he said earnestly.

A sob tore from the back of her throat. "I wish I could take it back."

Derek lowered his forehead down to hers. "Penelope," he whispered. "If you want me back…all you have to do is say the word."


	3. Chapter 2

**Prompts: Please Come Home for Christmas (Bon Jovi), roaring fire in a fire place, Christmas tree, and stringing popcorn. ****For LoveforPenandDerek! **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews for last chapter! I'm so glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

"I can't…_think_…when you're this close," Penelope whispered. She lifted a hand to his chest and gave it a gentle nudge.

"That's what I'm counting on, Baby Girl," Derek said as he allowed her push him back. This was, after all, his fault. The second time he'd been shot it was because he'd been careless. He'd gone into a hostage situation guns blazing, and he'd been the one who was shot. He'd even been suspended for his reckless behavior. _That _was what had been the last straw for his young wife.

She sat up straight and studied his face for a moment. "You just put forever on the table," she informed him.

He grinned widely at her. "I know."

Penelope shook her head. "Derek you can't…spring stuff like this on me," she said.

"Yes, I can," he disagreed softly.

"It's been _fifteen_ years."

"Penelope, you don't need to tell me how long I've lived without you. Believe me…I _know_ how long it's been."

She sighed. "Why are you doing this?" she asked miserably.

He smiled sadly at her as he lifted a hand to her cheek. "Because I've tried to picture my life without you, Penelope…and it can't be done."

"Stop saying such sweet things."

He shrugged. "Can't do it. I have fifteen years of pent up love for you just _waiting_ to bubble over."

"Why now?" she asked.

"Why _not_ now?" he returned.

Penelope sighed as she got to her feet. "This is too much, Derek."

"OK," he said as he stood, too. "Then for the moment…let's just take it one step at a time."

She nodded uncertainly.

"Maybe we could start by stringing popcorn for the tree," he suggested.

"But that's not…one of your traditions," she said dumbly.

He tilted his head to the side. "No. But it's one of yours." She gave him a grateful smile as she started to walk past him but he grabbed her hand, giving it enough of a tug so that she came stumbling towards him. He caught her effortlessly. "But just so you know…I'm gonna be romancing you the entire time."

* * *

"How come you have three thousand pieces of popcorn on your string and I have five?" Derek joked.

Penelope laughed. "Because I'm _way_ more coordinated than you are," she teased back.

Derek frowned. "I have mandatory target practice _every _week. I have the best shot to UnSub ratio on the team. I think _I'm_ the one who is more coordinated here," he insisted.

"'Shot to UnSub' ratio?" Penelope said doubtfully. "You're making this up."

"I am not. Just ask Reid. The boy genius has all of my stats memorized. I am the best shot in the bureau," he said proudly.

"Of course you are," she said dryly.

"Penelope Morgan, do you doubt me?" he asked insulted.

She ignored his casual use of their last name, concentrating instead on getting her needle through a piece of popcorn before looking up. "Never," she said exaggeratedly as she stood. She held up her string proudly. "Look at that," she said, lifting a teasing eyebrow. "Now who do you suppose has the better popcorn to string ratio?"

* * *

They'd put their popcorn strings on the tree (Penelope's single strand had gone around three times, his had gone around approximately a half), had supper, and then gone to their separate rooms after watching a Christmas movie on ABC Family.

He'd heard Penelope start the shower start just as he'd come down to load the dishwasher the next morning. He'd been too tired to bother after supper, but was regretting that decision after trying to rinse off the maple syrup from their French toast. Penelope had always loved breakfast for supper. He had just closed the dishwasher when he heard a ringing phone. He knew it must be Penelope's because he didn't recognize the ring. Her coat was resting on the back of the chair and he reached into the pocket and pulled out her light pink phone. The caller ID read 'Preston,' so he hit the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Derek?" Preston said in confusion. "What are you doing answering my sister's phone?"

"We were on the same flight, so I invited her to stay with me until you were able to get home," he explained.

"Oh," Preston said in surprise. "Well, thanks for helping out, but my neighbors actually just got home today and they have a key to the house. She's all set to wait for us there."

"Oh. That's great," Derek said half-heartedly. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. I'll give her the message."

"Great," Preston said. From his tone, it was clear that Penelope was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he finally saw her. "Bye, Derek."

"Good bye," Derek said as he hung up the phone and put it back in her coat pocket. He sighed. It was too soon for her to leave…he wasn't ready for her to go yet.

Without a second thought, Derek poured himself a cup of coffee, walked towards the table, and dumped the steaming drink over Penelope's cream colored pea coat. "Dammitt," he said just in case she was within hearing distance. Picking up the coat, he strode into the laundry room off the kitchen. He dropped the coat—cell phone and all—into the washer and turned the dial. After pouring half a capful of laundry detergent into the washer, he closed the lid and returned to the kitchen. Penelope was going to be pissed. She loved her Blackberry (or Pinkberry, as she preferred to call it,) but the fact of the matter was that fate had gotten them here. He was just lending her a helping hand.

* * *

"Derek, you _never_ throw a pea coat in the washer and dryer!" she scolded him furiously.

She'd been angrier about _that_ than she'd been about her cell phone. Apparently finding the right pea coat had been a tri-county expedition. How was he supposed to have known that? He _did_ feel bad about ruining her coat; it would be a lot harder to replace than her phone would have been. "Then, let's go get you another one," he said. "It's snowing pretty hard, but it looks like they're doing a good job keeping the roads clear. Besides, I need to do some Christmas shopping."

Penelope sighed. "How much do you have left?" she asked.

"Well…" He grinned sheepishly. "I haven't exactly started yet," he admitted.

"You haven't started shopping yet?" she shrieked.

"There are too many people to buy for and not enough room in my suitcase," he muttered.

Penelope couldn't be mad at him for _that_. It did make sense. "OK," she said. "Let's…go find me a new coat and do some _serious_ shopping."

Derek winced. "I don't know if I like the sound of that," he said warily. "I was going to go for gift cards."

Penelope laughed harshly. "Not on my watch."

* * *

Derek was thoroughly exhausted. They'd spent the entire day shopping, and when Penelope had finally decided they were finished, the weather had gone from fluffy white flakes falling directly to the ground to small chunks of ice being tossed about in the heavy winds. The roads were horrible; it had taken them twice as long to get home than it had to get to the mall in the first place. Derek had just carried in the last bag and Penelope was already in the living room sorting through the gifts she'd talked him into buying. Clearly she wasn't going to let his gift-wrapping be as last minute as his shopping had been.

He peeked his head into the living room. "Hot chocolate?" he asked.

"The hottest," she answered. She could feel the cold down to her bones.

He disappeared with a nod, then called her name a few minutes later. She went into the kitchen and he handed her a steaming cup. Only when she turned to leave the kitchen did she realize why he hadn't brought it in to her. She turned from the doorway that led to the living room to the one that led up the backstairs, then to the one that led outside before turning to Derek with a glare.

"What?" he asked, all innocence.

"Your mother's kitchen appears to be puking mistletoe," she said distastefully.

He crossed his stocking feet at the ankles, then leaned back against the counter as he blew on his hot chocolate. "So it does," he agreed with amusement.

"Derek…" she said warningly.

He put his mug down beside the kitchen sink and walked over to her, taking hers and placing it on the table. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered. It had been followed by their first lovemaking session, although she wasn't sure that at that point you could have called it that. It had been frantic and hurried, lasting all of three minutes. But that was all they'd needed. She'd never slept with a man on the first date before Derek, and she hadn't done it since.

She could barely remember the way he tasted and when he began to lower her lips to hers, she had to refrain from grabbing his face and yanking on it.

Her eyelids fluttered closed just as she heard Derek mutter a curse. "Damn power's out."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. I was hoping to have this chapter up yesterday, but there have been Christmas parties galore between family and work over the last week! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. It is very much appreciated!**

**This is in response to the CCOAC Christmas Fic Exchange, and it's written especially for LoveforPenandDerek! The prompts were: Please Come Home for Christmas (Bon Jovi), Christmas tree, roaring fire in a fire place, and stringing popcorn. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

It didn't take long for the temperature in the house to drop. It was well below zero degrees outside, and that was before the blustery weather. The wind was howling outside, and it was emphasized by the lack of noise inside. The fire that Derek had started in the hearth roared to life, throwing enough heat to reach them where they were on the couch.

"I'm bored," Derek said, his eyes falling to Penelope's lips.

"Don't even think about it," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Darlin'," he said in a low voice. "It's _all_ I can think about."

"Well…get your mind on something else," she demanded.

Derek's lips began to twitch. "Ok," he said in a teasing tone. "Now I'm thinking about sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements? But—ooooh," she said, as what he was thinking finally dawned on her. The fireplace would keep the living room comfortable, but if the power were to stay out all night, it wouldn't give off enough warmth to keep the entire house heated, just this one room.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said knowingly as a wide grin spread across his face. "Looks like we're going to have a sleepover tonight."

"Dibs on the couch," she said quickly.

Derek chuckled as he stood. "It's all yours," he told her with a cat that ate the canary look.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"It pulls out. So I'll be right beside ya," he informed her.

"So when you said 'it's all _yours_…'," she said dryly as she let her voice trail off.

"Hey, this body is like a furnace all on its own," he reminded her.

He was right. He'd never covered up, even in the dead of winter. But he'd always been so warm that she'd clung to him even in sleep. God, if he slept beside her, there was no telling where this night would go. She'd just have to…wait until he had fallen asleep, and then climb down onto the floor or something. But under _no_ circumstances could she sleep in the same bed with him. That was just a recipe for disaster.

* * *

"Gin," Derek said as he showed her his hand.

Penelope sighed as she laid her cards down on the coffee table. This was the sixth hand in a row that he'd won. "We need a radio or something," she commented.

"You're right," Derek agreed as he stood. "There might be one in the garage. I'll go check."

"Derek, you can't go out there. It's freezing," she reminded him.

"Human furnace, Baby Girl," he reminded her. "It's OK. I think I know exactly where it is." He left the room only to return a few minutes later with an old boom box. He set it on the mantle, then turned it on. It sparked to life only to die again, and Derek picked it up, gave it a hard thump and it started working again. Apparently the batteries just needed a little jump start. The melody for Please Come Home for Christmas filled the room, and Derek's eyes locked on hers. "Dance with me?" he asked softly.

"Derek—"

"It's just a dance, Baby Girl," he told her.

She sighed. "Derek, it's _never_ just a dance."

He walked over to her and held his hand out. Against her better judgment, she took it and he gave a gentle tug, pulling her to her feet.

He grinned as she came to stand before him. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist Bon Jovi," he said, his eyes glinting with triumph.

She smiled in answer as she placed her palms against his chest. "You know me so well."

"Like I could ever forget your obsession with Bon Jovi," he said wryly.

"I wouldn't exactly call it an _obsession_," she defended herself.

Derek cleared his throat. "Need I remind you that we spent our honeymoon in Jon's home state of New Jersey because the band was playing and _you_ were afraid you'd never get a chance to see them there again?"

Penelope winced. "OK," she conceded. Maybe it _was_ an obsession."

Derek chuckled as he pulled her flush against him and started moving his feet in a slow rhythm; she followed. There was a short pause before either one of them spoke again. "I feel it now," Derek told her softly.

"What?" Penelope asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That Christmas-y feeling. The one I couldn't feel before? I feel it now," he said again.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "Good." There was a short pause before she pulled back and looked at him. "Derek, last night when you said—"

Before she could finish her sentence, his head swooped down and his lips captured hers; he lifted his hands to her cheeks. She knew she should push him away; that would be the smart thing to do. But Penelope had never been able to keep her head when he was around, so instead, her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. She parted her lips, her tongue driving forth in search of the taste that had once been so familiar to her. To her mortification, a tear slipped from the corner of each eye. Derek immediately stepped back.

"Penelope?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "Are you OK?"

She nodded faintly. "I just…I never thought you'd make love to me again," she whispered.

His eyes roamed her face intensely. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I am saying."

"Did I…did I push you into this?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "Are you gonna make me beg?"

Derek shook his head fervently. "No. I would _never_ make you beg," he promised.

She nodded as he lowered his head once more. He kissed her with desperation before pulling his lips from hers and brushing soft kisses along her jaw. He reached up to push her hair behind her shoulder in order to gain access to her collarbone. After showering the area with a string of kisses, he straightened and Penelope lifted her arms above her head. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, then let it drop to the floor. Before he could confiscate her bra, she reached for the top button on his shirt and made quick work of the rest of them, then pushed it down over his shoulders.

She leaned forward and kissed the center of his chest; he inhaled sharply. She pulled back and reached up, her hands roaming over his shoulders, then down over his washboard abs to the button on his jeans. In no time she was pushing them down over his muscular thighs with his boxer briefs, and he stepped out of them, standing before her naked. He was just as striking as she remembered. Stepping forward, he rid her of her pants while she shed her bra. They came together again in a frantic kiss, then sunk to their knees on the carpet.

Penelope moved onto her back and Derek used the tip of his index finger to trace a path between the valley of her breasts down over her belly button until he reached her inner thigh. He glanced down in shock; there was moisture glistening on her inner thighs. She was ready for him. His eyes flew to hers and she grinned sheepishly. "It's been a long time," she whispered. His thumbs stroked her inner thighs before he slid a finger inside of her to be sure, then situated himself between her legs. He teased her opening with the tip of his length as he closed his eyes and hissed in anticipation. "Last chance to back out, Baby Girl," he warned in a gruff voice.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews for last chapter! You guys have been so generous with your kind words and thoughts!**

**The prompts for this story were: Please Come Home for Christmas (Bon Jovi), Christmas tree, roaring fire in a fire place, and stringing popcorn.**

**It was written especially for you, LoveforPenandDerek, and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! **

**Now, on with the show...**

Penelope almost burst into disbelieving laughter. Back out? Was he _crazy_? She may not have realized it until this very moment, but she'd been waiting for this for fifteen years. She lifted a hand to the back of his neck and gripped him tighter than she'd intended to. "Derek—I _want_ this," she said decisively. "I want it _hard_, and I want it _fast_."

His eyes searched hers for a moment before his body gave in to its craving and he drove inside of her; he shuddered instantly as he felt her heat envelop him. Her back arched up off the carpet as she groaned; he could feel her thighs trembling at his waist. He hissed as her fingers dug into the back of his neck, but she didn't seem to notice. His hips thrust against hers as his breathing hastened. There was only time for a few short strokes before he forced himself to stop.

Penelope groaned in dismay, a questioning look on her face. "Derek?" she asked urgently. It was then she noticed the little droplets of sweat covering his forehead. "It's OK," she assured him.

"I want… to make love to you," he said through gritted teeth. He was having a hard time even getting words out, for God's sake.

"Derek, I don't have time for long and leisurely right now," she said urgently. "You can make love to me later; I promise. But right now…just fuck me."

If she wanted it hard, he could do that; he withdrew and then plunged inside of her—again and again. Penelope's eyes closed as her head fell back, her arms falling limply to her sides. Derek leaned forward, placing hot kisses along her neck. His body, desperate for release, moved hurriedly. "Are you on the pill?" he hissed.

Her eyes flew open at the question. "Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"Penelope," Derek said breathlessly. "If you're not on the pill, I'm gonna have to pull out. And that's gonna be one _hell_ of a mess to clean up," he informed her.

Penelope had to purse her lips to keep from laughing. She wrapped her legs around his waist in answer, locking her ankles behind him as he pumped his hips as swiftly as he could.

"Oh, God, Derek," she cried as her body reached its peak.

One final thrust and Derek collapsed on top of her as his body rode out its long awaited release.

* * *

Derek had gone upstairs in search of blankets and he'd returned with two sleeping bags, zipping them into one for a large makeshift bed. They lay on their sides facing each other in front of the crackling fireplace, their legs tangled together. His hand was resting on Penelope's bare waist and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Why is it that I forget about foreplay until I'm already inside of you?" he asked with a smirk.

Penelope laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't even think of it until you just mentioned it." They were silent for a moment. "Are you on the pill?" she asked in a mocking tone. "Little late for that question, wasn't it?"

Derek smirked. "I've never been able to control myself around you," he admitted.

"_I_ could never resist the feel of you coming inside of me," she mused. "Pill or _no_ pill."

There was a short pause as she moved her eyes away from his face, down to his shoulder. She reached forward, her fingers caressing the puckered skin where he'd taken his first bullet. They'd made love plenty of times after he'd been shot that first time, but she'd never touched the area; she'd always made it a point to avert her eyes.

She jumped slightly when his hand seized hers. "That was a different lifetime, Penelope," he said softly.

"No, it wasn't," she whispered.

"Then it was a different _me_," he insisted.

Her eyes met his once again, and he watched as the emotion played across her face. "You are who you are, Derek," Penelope said quietly. "I never wanted to change you."

"That's why you left," he concluded.

She nodded slowly.

Derek laced his fingers with hers. "You're right, Baby Girl. I am who I am. I want to help people. I want to be out there, in the thick of things, bringing the bad guys in."

She laughed lightly. "You always have. And I've always loved that about you."

"But I haven't always been _smart_ about it," he confessed. "I used to be reckless, Penelope. And not just with work," he said meaningfully.

She winced. "Derek—"

"I was reckless with _you. _I let you walk away from me—I _watched_ you walk away, and Darlin'…there hasn't been a single second over the last fifteen years that I haven't regretted it," he said genuinely.

She tried to turn her head away, but he reached up and rested his fingers on her jaw, gently turning her so she was facing at him once again. "Don't look away," he said. The words might have been a command, but his tone was begging. He held her gaze for a minute before continuing. "Do you wonder why neither one of us remarried?" he asked.

She didn't answer, instead choked back a sob.

"_I_ could never get remarried because…I already _had_ the perfect wife," he continued as he lifted her hand to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. "Not that I was blind to your faults," he said in a teasing tone, "but you were perfect for _me. _You still are." He took a deep breath. "I'm _sorry_…that I didn't fight for you, Penelope. I'm _sorry_…if you ever for a _single_ _**second**_ doubted that you're the love of my life, because you _are_."

He watched as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Marry me again, Penelope. Let me be the husband I _should_ have been the first time around. Let me be the man who puts you first and who loves you more than anyone else ever will."

"Derek—" she whispered brokenly. She'd witnessed the man that her husband had become, and she was so proud of him. He was right, he was different. He was smart; he took calculated risks now, not the needless ones he'd been infamous for when he'd been younger. "Don't…take all of this on. It was _my_ fault, too," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "Because you were scared?"

"Because I _left_," she said.

He reached for her waist again and pulled her closer to him. "I'm over it," he swore.

"But you _can't_ be," she said in a small voice.

"I can be, and I _am_," he said unrelentingly. "I promise you, the only thing I'm not over is losing you."

She sighed deeply as she lifted her eyes to his. "I never stopped loving you, Derek," she admitted. "That's why _I_ couldn't get married again."

"Then marry _me_, Penelope," he said again.

Penelope choked back another sob as her bobbed up and down in answer. Derek leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her face as he kissed her soundly. "I love you, Penelope Morgan," he said.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Then, "Derek?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?" he asked softly

"Make love to me now?" she asked almost timidly.

He chuckled as his hand traced a path down over her bare shoulder and arm, down over the curve of her hip.

"Now and forever," he promised.

***THE END***


End file.
